DigiTsubasa
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: A Digimon x Tsubasa Chronicle story. I think this is the first one on FanFiction... from what I searched.
1. Chapter 1

"Mokona doesn't know where we are." Mokona said on top of Sakura. "Syaoran where are we?" Sakura asked. "Sakura-hime, are you alright?" Syaoran asked from below her. "Oh!" Sakura said jumping off the pile of boys. "Sorry." She said bowing. Just before any of them could answer a big blow sound was made followed by dust.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! YOU COULD HAVE HIT KARI!" A young male's voice screamed. "Stupid! I'm evil, making it okay for me to hit her." Another young male voice called calmly. "BUT YOU CAN'T HIT A QUEEN!" The first voice screamed. "Both of you give it a rest!" A young calm female voice scolded. "But Kari! I'm having a fight with the bad guy." The male voice whined. "Davis! Grow up! Kari doesn't want to stand here watching you fight over her with The Kaiser!" Another female voice screamed. "You should listen to the girl Davis, Yolie is smarter than you." The male voice named Kaiser laughed. "But you really shouldn't hit Kari! If she's gone then the digital world as we know it will be gone!" A little kid's voice chimed in. "Cody, leave it to Davis to get in a fight about Kari." A male voice laughed.

Kurogane and Fay looked at each other. "Sakura-chan, want to go see what's happening?" Fay asked. "Sure, I hear fighting." Sakura started to walk towards the voices. When she got to a spot to see them, 6 young kids stood there. One was standing across from them. "Kaiser! If you hurt Kari, then her brother will hunt us all down and make graves for us." TK stated. "Sure, for you weaklings.' Kaiser laughed. Syaoran came to Saukra's side and looked at the kids. "There kids… and there's a cute girl with them." Fay said smiling as he joined Sakura's side. Kurogane looked at the kids.

"Was this the voices?" He asked. "Mekoy!" Monoka said from Sakura's arms. "Do you sence a feather?" Syaoran asked. "Yep, and it's strong." Monoka said.

"STOP THIS!" Kari sreamed at the top of her lungs. The world became silent. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! STOP THIS FIGHTING!" Kari screamed. "Don't you have any humanity. Fighting is pointless. Ken, you're in the darkness' grasp. BREAK FREE FROM IT!" Kari screamed starting to glow.

"She's glowing." Fay said looking at her.

"You're heart is covered with Darkness that shoulnd't be there. Free you're self from it! Please." Kari cried as she stopped glowing. "If you hurt innocent digimon then you'll only hurt you're self more. We'll stop you even if we have to beat you to a pulp." Cody yelled.

Sakura started to ran towards the group. "Sakura-hime!" Syaoran yelled. "Ecxuse me! Where are we?" Sakura asked the group when she ran to them. "SHE'S IN THE DIGITAL WORLD! DO THEY HAVE DIGIMON AND DIGIVICES?" Davis asked running around. Kari walked up to her. "Do you not know where you are?" Kair asked. "STUPID KIDS! I'LL KILL YOU!" Kaiser yelled. "Heaven's Charm!" Angewoman yelled. "Angel's Staff!" Angemon yelled. "Angels?" Sakura asked. "Here! This way!" Kari said grabbing Saukra's arm.

Kari led her away from the fighting. "Hi! I'm Hikari Kamiya. You can call me Kari. What's you're name?" Kari asked. Smiling. "I'm Sakura. Where are we? What are those?" Sakura asked. "We're in the digital world. Those are digimon. They stand for Digital Monsters. How did you get here?" Kari ashed. "Well we're travling to different worlds looking for Sakura-hime's feathers." Syaoran said walking over to them. "Hi! I'm Hikari, but you can call me Kari." Kari said bowing. "I'm Syaoran. Nice to meet you Kari." Syaoran said blushing. "Hello young hime! Nice to meet you! I'm Fay, the wizard." Fay said grabbing Kari's hand and kissing it. "HEY BUDDY! DON'T TOUCH MY GIRL!" Davis said stomping over to them. "Davis, I'm not you're girl. I'm a human. Not some item to be called 'there's'." Kari said crossing her arms over chest.

"What's up with that kid over there riding the red thing?" Kurogane asked. "Oh yeah, hi kid. I'm Kurogane." Kurogane waved his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Hikari, but you can call me Kari. Him. He calls himself the digimon Kaiser, but he's really a boy named Ken. His heart has been taken over by darkness. He's hurting digimon. But he seems more powerful than usual." Kari said looking at the fight. "FALL BACK!" Yolie yelled. They all started to run to Kari.

The new group with Mokona followed. "Grab on to me!" Kari said as she held out her digivice. Sakura grabbed Kari's Hand, and Syaoran grabbed Sakura's. Fay did the same with Syaoran and Kurogane. "DIGI-PORT OPEN!" Davis screamed.

When they opened there eyes they were in the human world. "Where are we now?" Syaoran asked. "We're in the human world. We go to the digital world through a computer." Kari explained looking out the window. "I got to go. If you new comers want to come with me, I'm going to my house." Kari said grabbing her backpack. Sakura got up and followed Kari. "Sakura-hime!" Syaouran said before following. "Anyone want to have us at their house?" Fay asked looking at the kids. "I don't mind. Besides, I'd like to meet you guys." Cody said. Kurogane and Fay got up. "Okay!"

* * *

I know. Another story. But I had to make it! I mean come on people of FanFiction. Did you know that no has made a digimon x Tsubasa Chronicle story yet... unless that made on before I made this. But I was so shocked that I had to make one! I hope you like it. If not review it. 


	2. NOTE

Dear Readers.

I'm having a bet of trouble trying to write the next chapter(s) of this story, so I was wondering if you would like to help me, by maybe giving ideas… or something like that. Yes I have writers block once again. I've been so busy that I lost my ideas. Please, if you're a fan please help me.


End file.
